Missing You
by NuniiWrittingDreams
Summary: Sting y Rogue salen junto a sus exceeds a una peligrosa misión de rescate acompañados de una extraña chica que dice conocer a la secuestrada. Ambas tienen increíbles poderes y esconden un oscuro pasado. Y por si fuera poco, un nuevo Gremio Oscuro ha sido creado y busca dar caza a estas dos extrañas chicas...
1. Capítulo 1: -Complicaciones-

**¡Holo, lectores bonitos! Nunii al habla con su nuevo proyecto, Missing You. Había anunciado en mi otro fic, Fairy Tail High School, que tenía dos proyectos nuevos en mente... ¡Pues este es uno! :D [El otro es una sorpresita, muahahahaha]. Este aun está en pruebas, y necesito ver si gusta o por lo menos llama la atención... :3 Tendrá varios OCs, pero dos principales que serán junto a nuestros dos magos favoritos del Sabertooth, los protagonistas.  
****No molesto más, enga, a leer...**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

Capítulo I

-Complicaciones-

-**¡Menuda pedazo de ciudad!** –exclamó un chico rubio

-**Bonita, ¿Eh? Pero más oscura de lo que parece. Mira allí** –señaló un chico de ojos rojos

Su dedo apuntaba a lo alto de la colina donde se encontraba la ciudad de Blue Space, donde había un gran y deforme castillo con torres enroscadas, prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos.

-**Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es ahí**

-**Ya, ya, Sting… pero antes de lanzarte a la boca del lobo, debemos encontrarnos con el otro mago. La misión pone que trabajaremos tres para rescatar a esa chica.**

-**Estúpidas chicas débiles. Deberían ser todas como Yukino o Minerva.**

-**De todos modos, Sting… esta doncella en apuros me da mala espina**

-**¡Rogue-kun!** –gritó un pequeño gato vestido de rana -**¡Frosh ha encontrado el lugar de encuentro!**

Ambos magos se miraron y sonrieron.

Ahí empezaba lo bueno.

* * *

Los dos magos acompañados de sus exceeds entraron en la cafetería, que estaba casi vacía.

En una mesa había una chica, y en la otra, una anciana tejiendo.

-**¿Anciana o chiquilla indefensa?**

Sting bufó.

-**Rogue…**

-**¡Hola!** –exclamó la chica que anteriormente estaba sentada en una mesa –**Sois los magos de Sabertooth, ¿No? Los que aceptaron la misión de rescate…**

Sting frunció el ceño y Rogue asintió con la cabeza.

-**Somos Rogue y Sting. Y estos pequeños son nuestros amigos Frosch y Lector.**

Ella sonrió.

-**Me llamo Nina. Encantada. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!**

Sting la miró.

Tenía una larga melena albina por la cadera y largas y tupidas pestañas blancas que iluminaban sus brillantes ojos plateados. Tenía la piel pálida con una muñeca, y cuando se sonrojó por la fija mirada, parecía que se había frotado tomates por las mejillas.

-**¿Cómo han dejado que vengas… tú a esta misión?**

-**¿Lo dices porque soy una chica?** –preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras

-**Bingo…** -murmuró Rogue

-**Oye… perdona, pero puedo acabar contigo si me da la gana.**

-**¿Ah, sí? ¡Demuéstralo!**

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños. Un aura blanca la rodeó, y el cabello empezó a elevarse y flotar como si no hubiese gravedad mientras se le empezaban a notar las venas en el cuello, brazos y frente.

-**¡Basta!** –exclamó Rogue poniéndose en medio –**No estamos aquí para pelear. Hay una chica que necesita nuestra ayuda. Nos hemos reunido para hablar sobre ella.**

Nina se calmó y volvió a estar como antes.

Sting tragó saliva. No se andaba con chiquitas, la niña. Y parecía una leona cuando se enfadaba.

-**Ella es una maga de mi gremio, LonelySilence. La secuestraron durante una misión.**

-**¿Envió tu gremio la misión?**

-**Sí. Y me encargaron acompañar a los dos magos que la aceptasen.**

-**Y… ¿Cómo la capturaron?**

Nina agachó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro bajo el flequillo.

-**N-n-no quiero recordarlo… nos atacaron por la espalda. Iban a por mí, y ella se puso en medio. Las flechas le dieron de lleno y cayó al suelo. El tiempo se paró y luego… luego no estaba…**

-**Entonces, luchamos contra magos.**

-**Magos que usan magia arcaica, Sting-kun** –dijo el pequeño Lector muy serio

-**¿Sabes con exactitud si ella está allá arriba?**

La muchacha cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano sobre el pecho.

-**Sí** –dijo con firmeza

Sting y Rogue se miraron.

Aquella iba a ser una misión muy, muy interesante…

Al igual que aquella hermosa chica de cabello claro, que ahora les sonreía.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

-**¿Por qué no quieres cooperar, niña? Si lo hicieses por voluntad, todo sería más fácil.**

Un chico la miró con asco mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Ella estaba encadenada a la pared, con esposas mágicas en las muñecas y tobillos que le impedían usar magia.

-**No voy a cooperar, Caleb. Nunca lo haré.**

-**Bueno. Si no es por las buenas es por las malas… ¿No?**

Ella bajó la mirada mientras él avanzaba hasta ella y le colocaba el dedo pulgar bajo el mentón para levantarle el rostro. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

-**Cuando esto termine… el maestro dice que serás toda mía. ¿Lo sabes, no?** –dijo el muchacho haciéndole círculos con el dedo en la barbilla.

-**Cuando consiga soltarme, te mataré.**

-**¡Oh! ¿Piensas soltarte? ¡JÁ! Esas cadenas que te apresan, niña, son especiales para magia tan poderosa como la tuya, y tan resistentes que un cuchillo cualquiera no podría cortarlas.**

-**¿Sabes cuánto te odio?**

-**Me lo dices continuamente pero no me importa volver a oírlo** –susurró él antes de lamerle una mejilla

-**Asqueroso… no te me acerques…** -dijo esta vez ella apartando la cara… cuando de golpe abrió los ojos -**¡No! ¡Mierda, Nina, no vengas! ¡Es una trampa, y te atraparán a ti también!** –murmuró

-**Así que… vienen a buscarte, ¿Eh?** –Caleb sonrió de lado mientras se le iluminaban sus brillantes ojos castaños –**No te hagas ilusiones. Sabes que no saldrás de ahí**

Y dicho esto, se fue.

* * *

_De vuelta con los conocidos magos…_

-**Entonces… ella es una poderosa maga de vuestro gremio**

-**Sip** –dijo Nina asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Sting un poco sonrojada

-**Y vuestro gremio es muy reciente… y se llama LonelySilence**

-**Sip**

-**Y… tú eres muy poderosa**

-**Sip**

-**¿Y por qué no quieres hacer la misión sola?**

Nina apretó los labios.

Suspiró y cogió aire.

-**Antes no os lo dije pero… los magos que la secuestraron… son de un nuevo Gremio Oscuro: SaddestLagoon. Y… nos quieren a las dos**

Tanto Sting como Rogue abrieron mucho los ojos.

¿Nuevo Gremio Oscuro? ¿Probable segundo secuestro?

Aquello se estaba complicando…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué tal de principio? Ya conocéis a Nina, una gran chica, sip... pero os falta la secuestrada, que no es moco de pavo :D  
Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de seguir leyendo, que es lo importante... Porque me hace feliz que la gente disfrute de mis proyectos :3 Y NO OS OLVIDÉIS: aquí no habrá triángulo amoroso: habrá un cuadrado-triángulo entre los cuatro. Pero no daré detalles por ahora...**

**Besitos a todos :3**

**JA NE**

**Nunii**


	2. Capítulo 2: -Ella-

**¡Que hay de nuevo, viejo! Hoy estoy aquí con el capítulo 2 de... ¡Missing You! *trompetitas* ¿¡PREPARADO EVERYBODY?!**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

Capítulo II

-Ella-

-**¿Hay alguna razón para que os persigan?** –preguntó Rogue, juntando las manos bajo la barbilla

Nina no contestó.

-**¿Nina?** –preguntó esta vez Sting

Ella lo miró con cariño y mucho dolor, lo que hizo que algo se rompiese en el interior de los dos muchachos.

No iba a contestar.

-**Me está esperando. Debemos partir cuanto antes.**

Sting y Rogue se miraron

-**Vamos ahora, a cambio de que nos cuentes lo que ocultas** –dijo Sting

-**Nina… necesitamos más datos. Sobre ti. Sobre ella. Sobre SaddestLagoon…**

Ella cogió aire.

-**No es el momento de que os hable sobre mí. Lo que debéis saber sobre ella, es que su poder es tan destructivo como el de Zeref, y sobre SaddestLagoon… buscan el control absoluto en Fiore. El Maestro, Endou, quiere erradicar la raza humana**

-**¡¿QUÉ?!** –gritaron ellos

-**Sólo los que se unan a SaddestLagoon sobrevivirán. Y para ello, nos necesitan a ella y a mí.**

Sting palideció y Rogue apretó los labios.

-**Piensa matar a todos los que no le obedezcan y se unan a su causa, en breves palabras**

-**No podemos permitirlo** –dijo Rogue –**debemos decirlo en el Gremi…**

-**No. Ya lo saben, Rogue-san** –dijo Nina, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que él se sonrojase un poco –**Los Gremios saben. Pero es un secreto. Mientras no nos tengan…**

-**Pero… han capturado a una. A _ella_.**

Nina suspiró.

-**Ella es muy importante para mí. Si no venís conmigo… iré yo a buscarla. No me importan los riesgos de ir sola y de que me atrapen a mí también si por lo menos lo he intentado.**

Se levantó de la mesa y sin mirar atrás, salió del local

-**Eh… Rogue…**

-**No podemos permitírselo** –dijo este con frialdad y saliendo tras ella

-**Vamos, chicos** –dijo Sting mirando a Lector y Frosch, que miraban seriamente la escena

Cuando salieron del local, se encontraron a Nina apoyada en la fachada.

-**Sabía que no tardaríais en salir. ¡Vamos!**

* * *

Subieron la colina que llevaba al castillo en ruinas donde había una base de SaddestLagoon y donde estaba secuestrada la maga tan poderosa e importante que buscaban en un incómodo silencio que a veces era cortado por Nina mientras tarareaba.

-**Vosotros os quedáis aquí, para huir más rápido** –les dijo Sting a los exceeds

Cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas, Sting y Rogue las abrieron, mientras el rubio le decía a la chica:

-**Quédate atrás. Si te cogen a ti, la hemos cagado.**

Nina se quedó muy quieta.

-**¿Qué pasa?**

-**Mirad** –susurró señalando delante de ella.

Sting entrecerró los ojos para ver en la oscuridad, viendo una gigantesca puerta escarlata al final de la sala, prácticamente diciendo "la secuestrada está aquí".

-**¿Será una trampa?** –murmuró Rogue

-**No** –dijo Nina seriamente –**quieren que vayamos a por ella. Pero no nos lo pondrán tan fácil. Cuidado con lo que hacéis.**

Cuando los tres estaban dentro del edificio, las puertas se cerraron de golpe a sus espaldas, y una fría corriente de aire se deslizó entre ellos.

-**Mierda…** -murmuró Nina mientras se encendían antorchas de fuego por toda la sala y dejaban ver una figura femenina frente la puerta del fondo que reía sutilmente

-**¿Qué demonios…?** –empezó Sting

-**De nuevo, Nina-chan**

-**Helia…** -murmuró la susodicha sonrojándose por la ira

Helia era una chica de pelo blanco recogido en dos trenzas que llegaban casi al suelo, de ojos azules, que vestía un corto vestido de lana blanco y azul turquesa con zapatillas de ballet, todo con pompones de lana.

Le guiñó un ojo a Sting.

-**Hola, chico guapo.**

Este la miró con rencor y asco.

-**¡¿Dónde está Ju…?!** –exclamó Nina corriendo hacia ella

Pero tuvo que agacharse porque una fuerte corriente de aire cortante cruzó el aire donde antes estaba su cabeza, cortando de todos modos un par de mechones de su largo pelo albino.

-**¡Cuidado, chicos! ¡Es una maga del aire que utiliza el aire como un cuchillo!**

Rogue elevó un puño, que empezó a ponerse negro por su poder.

Helia sonrió.

-**Lo siento, morenito. Me gusta el rubio**

Y lanzó un ataque hacia Rogue, que esquivó por un pelo.

Un rayo blanco cruzó la sala y se estrelló contra Helia, que dio un mortal hacia atrás esquivándolo de milagro.

Nina bajó la mano.

-**Empiezas suave, ¿Eh?** –le sonrió la maga de aire alzando las manos –**no tendré piedad contigo. Me importas una mierda. Me da igual que Endou te quiera con vida. Si me tocas las narices, te reviento. Y YA LO HAS HECHO.**

Con un giro de muñeca, lanzó una bola de aire a presión hacia ella, que explotó al chocar contra la pared después de que la esquivase.

-**¡Rogue, Sting! ¡Entrad en la sala!**

-**¡¿QUÉ?!** –gritaron los chicos mirando como ambas muchachas se lanzaban hechizos de aire y rayos blancos y esquivaban los ataques contrarios.

-**Si te atrapan, Nina, ¡La cagamos!** –gritó Sting lanzándole su rugido a Helia, que lo esquivó sin problemas

-**Rubito fuerte… pero no lo suficiente…**

Cuando lanzaba su ataque, Nina se puso en medio, y una barrera blanca se formó frente a ella.

Helia lanzó otro, y Nina se agachó y tocó el suelo.

Frente a ella surgió un enorme muro de ladrillos blanquecinos.

-**¡¿Qué clase de magia usas?!** –exclamó Sting, mientras Rogue abría mucho los ojos

-**¡ENTRAD EN LA SALA, MIERDA!** –exclamó ella lanzando de nuevo otro rayo que se estampó contra la pared de nuevo -**¡SALVAD A MI HERMANA!**

-**¿Her…hermana? ¿La chica a la que secuestraron es tu hermana?** –preguntó Sting sorprendido

Rogue le tocó un brazo.

-**Vamos. Tiene razón. Ella nos dará tiempo. Si seguimos todos aquí acabarán venciéndonos.**

Y corrieron al interior de la sala

* * *

Era una habitación espaciosa e iluminada con antorchas, como el hall del castillo.

Al fondo, en la pared, había una chica encadenada.

Los chicos se sonrojaron al verla.

Era una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra, encadenada en las muñecas y tobillos que de vez en cuando soltaban chispas a la pared. Vestía la parte de arriba de un bikini negro de lo que parecía algún tipo de metal y la parte de abajo, negra, era una falda larga con cortes en los muslos que la convertía en una especie de taparrabos dejando ver sus pálidas piernas.

Estaba cubierta de cortes y moretones, y estaba en completo silencio.

-**Hey** –dijo Sting, dando un paso hacia ella y admirando su belleza. Parecía una estatua. Una chica sacada de un cuadro.

Ella no se movió.

-**¿Estás bien?** –preguntó Rogue avanzando varios pasos hacia ella, cautivado –**Venimos a rescartar…**

-**Largaos** –dijo ella, sin moverse. Tenía la voz ronca y llena de ira.

-**¿Qué?** –preguntó Sting sorprendido

-**No necesito caballeros que vengan a rescatarme. Puedo sola** –dijo, de nuevo sin moverse

-**¡CIERRA EL PICO!** –gritó Sting con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ella levantase la cabeza extrañada para ver a los extraños que había ante ella.

Tenía los ojos dorados y brillantes, ocultos bajo algunos mechones de su pelo revuelto.

Le… había gritado.

-**Tu hermana está luchando ahí fuera por ti. Se está arriesgando para que tú estés libre… ¡Déjate de tonterías y déjanos ayudarte!** –gritó esta vez Rogue, arrodillándose junto a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-**Nina… ¿Venís con Nina?** –dijo en voz baja

-**Sí** –susurró Rogue apartándole el pelo de la cara con cuidado -**¿Estás bien?**

Ella asintió lentamente.

-**Yo soy Rogue, y él es Sting. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?**

Ella sonrió.

-**Juliet. Soy la hermana menor de Nina.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¡S'acabó por ahora! Este ha sido el segundo capítulo... ¡Y la aparición estelar de la segunda OC principal del fic! *confeti* Juliet, Ooooh, Juliet... Ya veréis, ya veréis... ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y que sepáis que pronto empezaré a publicar un tercer fic llamado Die In Your Arms, a demás de este y Fairy Tail High School :3**

**COMENTARIOS**

AleriaScarlet14: **¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic! :3 Espero que no tuvieses que esperar mucho por este... ¡Y que te haya gustado! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y prepárate porque Sting y Rogue no se andarán con chiquitas respecto a las chicas... CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN.**

**¡Ah! Y ya tengo a Nina y Juliet [Características y esas cosas, ya sabéis] en mi perfil, en el apartado de OCs :D**

**¿Rev? ¿Fav? ¿Follow?**

**Matta Ne **

**Nunii**


End file.
